Farewell
by immortal7
Summary: How does one let go all the pain of a life? Is the pain even worth giving into? Harry decides as he leaves his relatives forever. A quick look at Harry's last moments at number 4.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, but my ideas.

A/N this is a warning to all those about to read this. It will not be any more than this. It is a little idea that I have had for a while on how Harry should leave his Aunt and Uncle's house. I hope you enjoy.

The Farewell

He stood in the front of the house he had known for close to seventeen years. In less than a day it would all be over. The nightmare existence he was forced to live would cause him to be awoken to what might even possibly a fate even worse than the feat the people in the building had wanted him to succumb to since he was a little over a year old. He ran a hand threw his already wild black hair and let a small smile cross his face. This would be the end of a nightmare he had endured for so long. Yes even if the future leads him in to the harm of a reality at least having one nightmare over would be a lift on his spirits.

He walked forward and turned the door knob until I slowly pushed forward. The house still held the extreme sanitized feel it did when he had left it a little over an hour ago. He walked over to the mantle that held not photographs of himself. They focused on the true residents of the house. The pictures each left a shallow feeling in his stomach. The memories of the past grasped his soul and he found that he didn't even have to fight back tears. The past would never be what he wanted it to be. The present could never happen the way it was suppose to in his mind. The future was so uncertain that he left it better off to chance than thoughts on what might be. The way his life went he didn't' want to curse something simply for wanting it. Finally he grasped a picture and stared at it. He remembered this picture the most. He had been ten. Dudley had turned eleven and his world had changed. The world had left the fat boy in the dust as he refused to change or adapt to at least acknowledge he was no longer the bully he strived to be, no matter if it was accidental or purposely the dark haired young man had changed his own future that day by making a small piece of glass vanish. "Put that picture down freak."

The young man turned with the picture down. "Has all those years in that school left you deaf? I said put the picture down, freak." The young man finally did as the woman in front of him wanted. They stared at each other of an unknown amount of minutes. Nether one of them wanted to lose ground. The stalemate lasted as long as it could until a rather large man slammed the door behind him and entered the room. He looked at the two people and turned a slight purple before he spoke.

"What are you doing in my sitting room boy? You know you are only allowed in the kitchen and your room when you are home." He went to charge the young man only to be stopped by a small poke in the middle of his back.

"Move towards him one more inch and I'll drop you." The voice came from nowhere causing the lanky woman to scream. "Now why don't you to go have a nice seat on the couch." The wand poked him harder in the back so Vernon agreed.

"You're early Tonks." The boy never even let his gaze be removed from the woman he had grown up to know as his aunt. "Tonks I have it from here. Can you go up and grab the rest of my stuff from my room?" The only indication of her acceptance was the sound of the third stair making a small creak as she went up.

The room stayed deathly quiet for what seemed like hours. The trio felt no desire to speak to each other. "I know you never wanted me." He broke the silence. "I know that to you I am the sole proof of what is wrong with the world." He stopped and looked at the only parental figures he had been allowed around for the first ten years of his life. "I want you to know that I will never forgive you for what you have done to me. In fact almost everyone that has come in contact with you from the magical world thinks I should curse you or leave you to die, but I decided that I would be better than that. I would be better than you ever were to me."

He walked over to them and sat in a chair across from them. "I'm leaving in a few minutes and if the fates are kind I will never see you again. I don't want you to even speak right know only listen. In two days I will be seventeen and this house will most likely be attacked and destroyed. While I shouldn't care I'm letting you know so you can decided if you think your own lives are worth saving. It will most likely mean your self induced perfect little world is going to end. " He laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces as they tried to contemplate if he was telling the truth.

"Next I'm going to leave you with a little piece of advice. You might hate my world. You might even hate me, but soon you might be forced to interact with it by your own faults. You can blame me in the future all you want for this, but I only come here telling truths, if you fail to admit they are right it is your own problem. My dear aunt you are a carrier. Or at least I think you might be. My mother was a witch. I am a wizard. You have to face facts that our bloodline has magic in it. So one day in the future you may have a little grandson or granddaughter that will have the same traits. Hell it might take even longer than that and you might never have to meet the child, but the thing you hate the most in this life. The lack of normalcy could very well reattach its self in to yours and I will be no where to be found and blamed for it." The look of horror on his relatives faces lifted his mood even more.

"Lets go Harry. Hermione, Remus, and Ron are outside waiting for us." The voice came from behind him. The young man got up and headed to the front door.

"I hope you take my advice to heart." He flicked his wrist and a white wand flew in to his hand. The door opened by itself. He walked out the open threshold and closed the door without giving his only surviving blood relatives a second glance. Instead he looked forward and at his true family. A tall lanky male with burning red hair. A short young woman with a mane of brown hair. A older man with short brown hair and shabby torn robes. And finally a medium sized woman with spiked electric blue hair. His true family. The young man ran a hand through his hair once more. He felt himself get a little lighter from the release of staying with his relatives. "One nightmare down and one to go." Harry Potter walked forward to his family at the same time staring at the bright blue sky. He had one nightmare gone and one left until he could be at peace for the first time in his life.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. It just a random thought that has been made in to this. Your thoughts are welcome, but not needed. Until next time later everyone.


End file.
